Penitenza
by Harlett
Summary: Todo en esta vida se paga y a Uchiha Sasuke le ha llegado la hora... del modo menos esperado. El genio ninja ha cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero el tratar de restaurar su clan sin imaginar las posibles consecuencias, fue uno de los peores. Sin olvidar que sigue siendo el constipado emocional de siempre, solo era como echarle leña al fuego.
1. Chapter 1

**PENITENZA**

* * *

><p><strong>By Harlett # 42<strong>

D:

**Advertencias:** Mal lenguaje, insinuaciones, personas ignorantes frustradas, el destino, karma, OOC y **Crack**~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tener un hijo no es tener un ramo de rosas...<strong>

º º º

— Yo no pude haber sido tan… — el hombre se relamió los labios en busca de la palabra adecuada para referir su caso —... _pernicioso._ — explico mientras arrugaba muy sutilmente su nariz.

Cierto rubio levanto la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo al escuchar eso. No tardo en mal mirar a su amigo, al moreno sentando frente a su escritorio, que después de estar como media hora allí sentado sin mucho que hacer en su oficina, por fin decía algo. Y para ese algo, solo tenía una inteligente respuesta — ¿Hah? — rumio con un gesto de hastió. Naruto llevaba buen rato tratando de entender un maldito documento oficial del Consejo, como para que ahora su _disque_ mejor amigo del alma, le saliera con esas palabritas raras que no sabía que demonios significaban. Y siendo francos, no le interesaba conocer.

Por su parte Sasuke, sabiendo que _tratar_ (la palabra clave) de matar con la mirada al rubio no le ayudaría a darle el entendimiento a su estúpido amigo, hizo lo que muy rara vez solía: explicarse.

En verdad, ¿semejante rubio idiota se había convertido en Hokage con ese nivel de entendimiento? Si, conviértete en el héroe favorito y respetado de la historia, redime infames enemigos, sé un ejemplo de vida y salva al mundo un par de veces ¿y qué obtienes? El nivel intelectual de la Villa caer deplorablemente si terminabas escogiendo a tal persona, un imbécil, para protegerte y representarte. Sobre todo mandarte.

Y de paso conseguir que el Ichiraku fuera tomado en cuenta como patrimonio nacional, y convertir a Konoha en la capital del ramen.

El Uchiha suspiro cansinamente.

— Lo que quiero decir — se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz — es que yo no pude haber sido tan malditamente infernal a esa edad —

Naruto arqueo una ceja, evidentemente un mal hábito que había cogido de él justamente.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, teme? —

— Sabes bien de que estoy hablando, dobe — siseó

Naruto se rasco la sien con el pincel que tenía en la mano mientras arrugaba el ceño — Seeee~ Uh-huh —

Sasuke resistió el impulso de estrangular a su amigo.

— Mira bastardo, ando muy ocupado con estos documentos que tengo que revisar y seguir con mi trabajo... — (Y en alguna parte del mundo el tiempo se detuvo ante esa frase) — y sé que somos BFF y todo ese churro, pero eso no implica que te pueda leer la mente y saber de que demonios me estás hablando, no estoy como para soportar tus crípticos comentarios ahora, así que si me disculpas... —

— Kazuki, está bien, estoy hablando de Kazuki ¿entendido? — siseó con frustración.

Si esperaba alguna reacción por parte de Naruto, se decepciono — Ah, eso — respondió con un gesto de la mano restándole importancia al asunto y regresando su atención a su trabajo (nuevamente, en alguna parte del universo, el tiempo se vio afectado)

Sin embargo el ruido de unos dientes chirriar y la fuerte impresión que su pergamino estaba a punto de prenderse fuego por la intensa mirada del Uchiha, obligaron al rubio Hokage a levantar la cara y encarar al otro hombre.

— Sobre Kazuki, hn... — para esto Naruto apoyo su mentón sobre una mano y con la otra libre empezó a tamborilear sus dedos en su escritorio — ¿Es en serio, Sasuke? — preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados — ¿_Otra vez_? —

— Hn —

Ahora el que tuvo ganas de estrangular a su amigo fue el blondo.

— En verdad. No sé por que me tomó la maldita molestia en esperar que hables de algo diferente cada vez que vienes a aparecerte en mi oficina. ¿Sabes, bastardo? Hay personas que tenemos trabajo que hacer y ocuparnos de asuntos _verdaderamente_ importantes y no andar por allí quitándole el tiempo a los demás con sus dramas domésticos —

Ignorantes de cuestiones del tiempo-espacio, ambos ninjas nunca se enteraron de lo cerca que su dimensión estuvo a punto de colapsar, nuevamente, por las palabras apocalípticas y sensatas de Naruto.

— Si vinieras a hablar sobre lo de la crisis de la edad, vale. Pero que vengas a quejarte de tus críos en lugar de los míos, eso significa que hay algo mal en el universo. — decía con tono preocupado.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no darle el gusto al rubio de darle la razón. Pero era cierto. Había algo estratosfericamente mal con el mundo si de plano el antiguo vengador admitiera (solo de dientes para adentro) que él no encontraba ningún fallo aparente a algunos vástagos del Uzumaki. Si eso no era una señal del final de los tiempos u otra inconveniente y trillada resurrección de Madara, no sabía entonces que lo era.

Pero decidiendo no ahondar en peligrosas opiniones y no dejando que la lógica de Naruto frustrara su necesidad de desahogarse, Sasuke continuó, valiéndole pepino que su amigo tenía la razón.

— Es decir, yo no recuerdo haber sido tan… insurrecto a su edad. Su comportamiento en general hasta estas alturas ha sido intachable. Debo de admitir que he tenido poco que reprochar o corregir, pero simplemente hay veces que simplemente no logro comprender su proceder. Realmente no quiero creer que sus actos son deliberados solo para confundirme o molestarme; quizá simplemente es una mala costumbre que aprendió de su madre, hn — reflexiono momentáneamente — Pero hay ocasiones en las que él es tan incongruente, que no puedo evitar pensar que son actos puramente maliciosos para nublar mi juicio y exacerbar mi mente; cómo si pretendiera sublevarse y hundirnos en la anarquía —

Con crecida molestia observo que Naruto solo se digno a arquear la ceja, otra vez, al terminar de escucharlo.

— Esto es serio, Naruto. No sé que este planeando en su mente y si sus últimas acciones son para tener en cuenta, algo trama. Sus cambios son más notorios que antes y me preocupa lo irracional que en ocasiones es y lo imprevisto de sus modos. Se trae algo ¿Tú que opinas? —

Entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su mentón sobre estos, observando por debajo de sus mechones de pelo oscuro a su rival. Con esa pose misteriosa y soberbia que ponía desde que era un genin. No tardo en ver que Naruto, tras sobrepasar su inicial estupefacción a sus palabras, suspiro con tranquilidad y parecía hasta entretenido. Parecía haber encontrado una solución rápidamente al misterioso caso.

Sasuke espero la respuesta o alguna milagrosa explicación que calmara su confundida mente por parte de su amigo; aquellas palabras que Naruto usaba para hacer sentir mejor a la gente y darle sentido a las cosas.

Naruto se recargo plácidamente en su asiento, cruzándose de piernas y brazos y ladeando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios y una chispa de entendimiento en sus ojos azules.

Con esa pose parecía como si de un momento a otro, él tuviese todo el conocimiento del Universo en su poder y estaba a punto de compartirle un poco de su saber.

Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza, ensanchando su zorruna sonrisa — ¿Qué esperabas? — dijo de pronto —Tu hijo... es un adolescente. —

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

¿Un... adolescente?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la respuesta ¿Eso debía de significarle algo?

Por la mueca burlona de Naruto, una mezcla entre triunfo y lástima (dirigida al moreno), debía de entenderse que sí.

Lo malo es que no comprendía el _por_ _qué_ y que tenía que ver eso con su bendito problema.

* * *

><p>No sé por qué, pero mientras escribía el capítulo de <strong>Empollando,<strong> me vino a la mente un Neji disfrazado de panda...


	2. Chapter 2

**PENITENZA**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Mal lenguaje, insinuaciones, personas ignorantes frustradas, el destino, karma, OOC y **Crack**~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tener un hijo no es tener un ramo de rosas...<strong>

º º º

— Uchiha — saludo el sujeto con un gesto altivo desde la entrada, aún con su mano en el pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir de golpe.

— Hyuuga — respondió el mencionado con un bufido con tono pedante, aún acomodado plácidamente en su lugar y sin mover una pestaña ante la abrupta interrupción.

— Idiotas — intervino un hastiado tercero rompiendo el tenso ambiente que se había apodado de la oficina, sin mucho reparo en empujar a Neji que seguía obstruyendo la entrada.

Shikamaru había decidido oportunamente ese momento para entrar e interponerse entre estos dos subnormales orgullosos insufribles. Más que nada, antes de que ellos decidieran llevar a otro nivel eso "miradas que matan" y trataran de llevarlo a la práctica.

Estúpidos engreídos con ojos especiales. Problemáticos.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? — pregunto Sasuke casualmente.

— Si, bien. Ahora que preguntas si, Sasuke. Si podrías ayudarnos en algo simple, como por ejemplo, en explicarnos por qué el Hokage yace tirado en el piso de su oficina, boca arriba y con obvios problemas de respiración — preguntaba con delicado sarcasmo el Nara con una mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y la otra haciendo un leve gesto en el aire para señalar a Naruto, precisamente arrumbado en el suelo y jadeando enérgicamente, con la cara roja y visibles lágrimas frescas en ella. Con pergaminos y demás papeles, regados por todos lados.

Sasuke miro hacia donde le señalaban y solo ladeo su cabeza, contemplando como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de la existencia y condición de su amigo rubio.

— Ah —

— Nada de 'Ah', Uchiha. ¿Qué paso aquí? —

— ¿Insinúas algo, Hyuuga? —

— Si te refieres a que si sospecho que este es un intento tuyo de asesinato contra Naruto, si, insinuó algo —

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y torció sutilmente los labios.

— Basta, Neji. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que Sasuke es incapaz de matarlo, por más tentador que luego parezca, él no tiene motivos de peso. — Una pausa — Bueno, nada realmente serio, no desde ese incidente… —

— Oh, sí — sonrió con torcido placer el ojiblanco ante el recuerdo de aquel suceso.

Sasuke solo puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Es que nadie olvidaría nunca ese asunto?

Ok. No era la primera vez que había intentado ejecutar a su amigo, ni la segunda... ¿la tercera? Ok. ¿Quién llevaba la cuenta? En fin. Pero por lo visto la única ocasión que todos podían recordar, fue esa pequeña disputa de varios años atrás, cuando un aburrido e impertinente Naruto, quién no tenía nada mejor que hacer, hizo correr rumores que Sasuke era un pudoroso virgen y demás cosas concernientes a su (reservada) vida privada y su (nula e inexistente) vida sexual.

Tras la acechante y encarnizada caza que el joven Uchiha, en ese entonces, le dio a Naruto de aquí a los países vecinos, incluyendo un par de asilos políticos por allí y allá que no lograron salvarlo del todo, Naruto apenas si sobrevivió para ver la luz de otro día tras una semana de estado de coma inducido en un hospital de la Aldea de la Hierba.

Por la intensidad del asunto, uno podría asegurar que por lo cabreado que se había puesto el Uchiha, era _lastimosamente_ cierto toda la habladuría de Naruto.

Pero al igual que la integridad física y la salud mental de Naruto, ese problema tenía solución. Bueno, la tuvo. Casi inmediatamente después. De forma contundente. Los favorables resultados de tal enmienda andaban por allí a la luz del día, bendiciendo al mundo con su presencia.

Sasuke no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladina de autosuficiencia.

Entonces parpadeó inmediatamente después al recordar un detalle respecto a eso y torció la boca, porque no todo era de color de rosa.

Hn.

Salió pronto de sus pensamientos cuando Shikamaru se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención.

— Si, como sea. Esa fue la última vez en la que realmente intentaste mandarlo al diablo y ciertamente a muchos no nos espanto ni sorprendió la idea. Se lo había buscado. Lo que en verdad fue extraño es que que en esa ocasión te dimos la razón. — procurando reprimir un escalofrío el pelinegro, tratando de olvidar ese turbio recuerdo.

— Está bien. No fue un intento de asesinato _premeditado_, eso es claro hasta este punto. — seguía necio Neji con el dedo en el renglón.

'_Jódete, Hyuuga'_ pensaba Sasuke en sus adentros con tremendas ganas de enseñarle El Dedo

— Haaa… haha… ha… Ow… mierda… haha —

Todos los presentes se tomaron la molestia de voltear a ver a Naruto, aún tirado en el piso y sujetándose su barriga, obviamente adolorida por algún sobrehumano esfuerzo.

— ¿Naruto? —

— Hokage-sama para ustedes, imbéciles. Aún están de guardia. Ow… mi panza —

— Si aún tiene fuerzas de andar restregando su Título, no esta tan mal como imaginamos — comento arqueando una ceja Neji

— El idiota seguiría champando su Título aún sufriendo un paro cardíaco. —

— Los oí… Ow… Ow… Haa… ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto aún jadeando mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. (Hay que hacer notar que nadie hizo el esfuerzo por ayudarlo, je)

Neji no recordaba ver a Naruto en semejante estado (falto de aire, desarreglado, agotado y sonrojado) desde hacía mucho tiempo. Casi tanto como cuando pelearon contra Madara... o Hiashi-sama se unió al Club de "Persigan y linchen a Naruto" (del cuál Sasuke era fundador, presidente y miembro activo, obviamente)

Esa ocasión su honorable tío persiguió al blondo por toda Konoha, con clara intención de causarle el mayor daño posible, no importaba que fuese con tal de que le permitiera darle una muerte agónica, al descubrir ciertas cosas personales y privadas que ocurrían bajo sus narices entre ese mal nacido de Uzumaki y su dulce y tierna primogénita. Neji deseaba tener ese mismo vigor y condición física cuando llegara a la misma edad de su tío. Ver a un hombre de su edad darle la corretiza de su vida a Uzumaki Naruto fue sublime. Fue todo un espectáculo. Al final Naruto salió más ileso que cuando fue su problema con Sasuke, pero la cara de espanto que se cargo varios días después de ese incidente, dejaron muy en claro que el Patriarca del clan Hyuuga no solo era temido por su linaje de sangre, sino también en lo persuasivo que era con las palabras, mejor dicho, amenazas.

— Nada importante. Solo venimos a darnos la vuelta y de paso ver que causaba el preocupante y gran escándalo que de pronto se escucho venir de tu oficina, según testigos, acompañado de tus frenéticas carcajadas y pataleos. Cabe señalar que se sabía que estabas acompañado del presente Uchiha. Y tal cosa como Uchiha Sasuke y carcajadas no es algo que embone sanamente en cualquier conjunción u oración. Nada personal, Sasuke — decía Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

— Y como da la curiosidad que soy el Jefe de tu Guardia y aquí Shikamaru es tu mano derecha y un miembro del consejo, no sé, se nos ocurrió ver si estabas bien o definitivamente te habíamos perdido. _No_ _es_ como si hubiésemos sospechado de ti, Uchiha. —

'_Púdrete, Hyuuga'_

— Yo no sospeche de Sasuke… Bueno, cuando menos no de intento de asesinato. Ese fue Neji — se defendió Shikamaru quitado de la pena.

— Oh, cierto — respondió el susodicho con un tono demasiado satisfecho.

— Simplemente encantador — siseó Sasuke, tratando de medir el veneno en cada palabra.

— Si, adorable… — tosió un par de veces Naruto mientras tomaba asiento y se restregaba la cara en un intento de quitarse las lágrimas y luchaba por normalizar su respiración, aún tenía la cara muy sonrojada — Gracias, chicos. No es nada, en serio. Todo bien. —

Por la expresión de ambos sujetos, era obvio que no le creían. Y que Naruto hubiera agarrado un par de documentos importantes para abanicarse, no ayudaba a la idea tampoco.

— ¿Seguro? —

— Seguro. Sasuke y yo solo estábamos charlando amenamente sobre… ciertos asuntos domésticos. —

— ¿La crisis de la edad? — pregunto Neji, intrigado

— Nah. Sobre adolescentes. —

Y la cara de ambos visitantes se ilumino con entendimiento. Neji negó con la cabeza y Shikamaru chasqueo la lengua por mero fastidio.

— ¿Y ahora sobre cuál engendro del demonio dialogan? —

— Kazuki —

— Oh —

— Debí de figurármelo. Ni modos que estuvieran discutiendo de Haruki. —

— Haruki es un buen chico —

— Si —

Y de fondo se escucho un bufido molesto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, bastardo? ¿Molesto porque mi retoño sea un pan de Dios a comparación del tuyo, eh? —

— Imaginar el día en que le daría la razón a este sujeto y admitir que Haruki es el más normal entre todos los de su generación es raro… y problemático —

— Algo debe de estar mal con el Universo, lo sé — comentaba Neji mirando alrededor de la oficina, como si en cualquier momento esperara a que esta se derrumbara.

— Hn —

— Tremendamente mal si un Hyuuga y un Uchiha se ponen de acuerdo en algo. Naruto, ¿estás seguro que tu hijo no es un enviado del Demonio, alguna reencarnación de Madara o algo así?

— Montón de envidiosos — se quejaba Naruto mostrándoles la lengua.

— Quizás simplemente sea la buena suerte que los genes tuvieron piedad de Konoha por una vez… —

— ¡No se metan con mi madre! ¡Otra vez! — reprochaba Naruto

— ¿Y cómo fue que Kazuki fue el origen de todo este escándalo, a fin de cuentas? — preguntaron a fin de cambiar de tema.

— Porque Kazuki tiene a un idiota por padre, por eso — decía el rubio cambiando de humor rápidamente, ignorando la mirada asesina que le dirigía dicho idiota.

— No entiendo. Al hablar sobre la paternidad de Kazuki, no debería de ser un tema que causara burla o gracia, si no de… de… —

— Lástima. —

— Si, esa palabra. Gracias, Neji. Así que no veo por qué la risa. —

'_Estás en mi lista negra, Nara'_

— Lo es, créeme que lo es. — Naruto se soplo su flequillo — ¡Sasuke trata de encontrarle lógica a sus acciones! —

Neji y Shikamaru voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo a Sasuke, que no se sintió muy amedrentado y ofendido por las miradas de asombro e incredulidad que ambos Jonin le dirigieron.

—Y eso no es todo ¿A qué no saben que me comento también? — les cuestionaba con contenida diversión — ¡Que él, Uchiha Sasuke, no había sido igual de problemático a esa edad! — Exclamo — ¿Pueden creerlo? —

— ¿No lo dijo en serio, verdad? —

— Si es así, está más dañado de la cabeza de lo que imagine. —

...

...

...

Sasuke estaba seguro que había algo que no lograba captar del todo. Y gran parte de esa incógnita tenía que ver con ser un adolescente, estaba seguro. Gran misterio que ni el Sharingan le revelaría la verdad ni la lógica tras esa palabra o lo que implicase del todo.

Pero viendo a Naruto caer al piso nuevamente a causa del ataque de risa que tuvo, y la extraña expresión en las caras de Shikamaru y Neji, una extraña mezcla de lástima, incredulidad y exasperación para el Uchiha, definitivamente significaba que era una de esas cosas de la vida que no comprendía, como por ejemplo: Como él permitió que Sakura entrara en su vida, como es que alguien como Hinata pudo enamorarse de Naruto o cómo él mismo no mato a Naruto cuando tuvo la oportunidad y así ahorrarse este bochornoso momento de ignorancia.

Adolescentes.

Él tenía uno en casa y no sabía qué hacer con él.

Y su idiota amigo no hacía nada para ayudarle con su caso más que reírse en su cara de su mala suerte.

No es que fuera algo muy complicado ¿o si?

Él había sido un adolescente, muchos años atrás. No había sido algo tan malo ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Comentarios, quejas, traumas y sugerencias, en un comentario.<p>

Pd. Sip. NaruHina & SasuSaku :')


	3. Chapter 3

**PENITENZA**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Mal lenguaje, insinuaciones, personas ignorantes frustradas, el destino, karma, OOC y **Crack**~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tener un hijo no es tener un ramo de rosas...<strong>

º º º

Uchiha Kazuki.

El primer Uchiha nacido en Konoha desde hacía mínimo... uh, ¿veinte años?. El primogénito de Uchiha Sasuke. La prueba viviente de que tal Uchiha no era asexual, ni homosexual, impotente, estéril o virgen. Je.

Hacía cerca de 17 años, cuando se dio la noticia de su futura llegada al mundo, decir que fue un parteagüas de psicosis social para muchos, fue un hecho. No era para menos. La última gran guerra fue en gran parte, gracias a ellos. Y quizás no la última; el mundo shinobi aprendió bien que cuando un Uchiha se proponía/obsesionaba con algo, no lo hacía a medias. Y considerando que Sasuke era un orgulloso, un mudo, un vengador, un traidor, un renegado, un incomprendido, un mal amigo, un mal perdedor, un traumado, un dolor en el trasero y como todo un Uchiha, contaba por default con los genes suficientes para tener instintos genocidas contra su propia sangre (si, era un Adonis, pero no una perita en dulce), así que el imaginar qué clase de criatura se le ocurrió engendrar, era el chisme, ejem, es decir, era el tema más discutido de aquí al país del Rayo y todos los demás países o ciudades que sobrevivieron a la mencionada guerra.

Asunto que se suponía, debía ser un secreto de Estado, porque francamente la gente seguía bastante afectada por dicho conflicto y sus daños (uno no podía simplemente ignorar los daños al relieve, que una o dos tres montañas faltaban y ese lago, jurabas, no estaba allí antes) y se procuraba mantener un poco la calma ante todo el drama que se iba a venir encima. Pues el clan Uchiha, durante las últimas décadas, había caído en la desgracia, subido a la gloria y así indiscriminadamente en un sube y baja en cuestiones de orgullo y deshonor, que no era posible saber cuándo podían estar en terreno seguro. Así que con una fama todavía entredicha, dar la noticia sobre un nuevo miembro de tan peculiar estirpe, no era una muy buena estrategia por el momento.

Pero sabrá Dios que a menos que no amenaces que revelar el secreto está penado bajo castigo de muerte, era de esperar que nadie mantuviera la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo. "Si, anda, trata de ser bueno con la gente y no los amenaces de muerte ¿Y que obtienes? Un hervidero de chismorreo nada bonito. Naruto comprendió a Sandaime y sus métodos."

Y si algo era famoso Konoha; aparte de su ramen, sus excelentes y excéntricos ninjas, la posesión del gran demonio llamado Tora y todos sus descendientes peludos; era que no había quién le ganará en el chisme. Tiempos de guerra, tiempos de paz, daba igual, la gente siempre encontraba de que hablar y viborear.

Fueron unos meses de caminar entre aguas turbias y nadar contra la corriente, pero con trabajo conjunto, la villa acepto de buenas a primeras la llegada del bebé. Porque eso era, un bebé. Y como Naruto intervino con su sabio, franco y conmovedor discurso a toda la villa cuando la situación se puso más que difícil (a penas al 4º mes de gestación de dicho bebé), él considero muy propio dejar en claro algunos puntos, con unas pocas palabras que fueron más o menos así:

"No creo que la gente de Konoha siquiera se les ocurra tratar a un **inocente** bebé, libre de cualquier culpa pasada, del mismo modo _inepto_, _absurdo_, _prejuicioso_, _estúpido_, **ignorante**, **doloroso** e _**indiferente**_ como me trataron a mí, ¿verdad?" opino como no quiere la cosa el simpático rubio, con esa sonrisa zorruna ladina tan suya pero con sus ojos tan entrecerrados que apenas lograba distinguirse el tono carmesí de su mirada, aquella mirada predatoria que dirigió al pueblo en esa reunión pública que convoco de la nada. Nadie se creyó su tonito amable y dulzón, pero nadie objeto nada. Cuando menos, un tercio de la audiencia tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza y lucir avergonzados, abochornados por sus acciones cuando Naruto había sido un niño pequeño al cuál los adultos y ninjas maltrataban; otro tercio de la audiencia tenía la clara expresión de quién quiere que la tierra se lo tragará o un rayo le pegará, la porción de la generación de Naruto que se burlaba de él y lo molestaban en la Academia; el último tercio lucía impasible y hasta confundida ante la incomprendida amenaza, aquellos jóvenes que nunca se enteraron de nada y crecieron con las famosas andanzas del héroe de guerra.

Eso había sido la indirecta más directa jamás dada. ¡Y se sentía bien, con un carajo!

Naruto había soportado una jodida infancia. Pero que los aldeanos fueran a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a otro niño inocente, era algo que no toleraría y muy al diablo sus nobles intenciones. Y dejo muy claro su punto, afortunadamente.

Y como la estupidez era contagiosa, es decir, el optimismo y buen humor, la gente de buenas a primeras (y de amenazas a hechos, nunca falto un cerrado de mente que no dejaba de abrir la boca frente a quién no debía en público) comenzaron a tomar el lado bueno del asunto.

Entre buenas esperanzas y deseos, entre uno que otro complot de alguna Aldea enemiga tanto por deshacerse del niño como para quedarse con él, y que demás Villas consideraron prudente el tomar nota sobre el asunto de forma personal, transcurrieron los meses.

¡Pero tuvo su lado bueno!

Con lo que le encantaba a Sasuke ser acosado en su espacio personal, fue una delicia para muchos verlo sufrir: entre la futura madre de su hijo y sus dolencias y cambios de humor, al grupo de guardias ANBU encargado de vigilar su casa, las mujeres que aún lloraban que el moreno no las hubiera escogido, los hombres que querían fulminarlo con la mirada por haber escogido precisamente a tal mujer, la Comisión Especial de autocreación para organizar el Baby Shower (Porque los Uchihas no solían hacer Baby Showers, y cuando lo hacían, ¡nunca invitaban los muy creídos!, cosa que Anko e Ino, encargadas de dicha Comisión, planeaban corregir), que Kakashi y demás compañeros nunca faltaran en darle consejos (o el más sentido pésame) , el pelinegro apenas tenía tiempo de ir al baño a hacer pis sin dejar de lado la preocupación que algún imbécil tratara _otra vez_ de atentar contra su familia, o si su mujer en cualquier momento entraría en labor.

Estaba paranoico, pensaba Naruto. Y bueno si, tenía justa razón. Es cierto que había uno que otro problema, pero Sasuke estaba demasiado estresado y obsesivo en algunos momentos ante cualquier pequeña perturbación, que daban ganas de amordazarlo y echarlo a una bodega, sin dejarlo salir a la luz del día una vez naciera el bebé. Pero Naruto, en lugar de apoyar y calmar a su amigo, como debería, prefería verlo quebrarse los sesos y caminar de un lado para otro como animal enjaulado, ignorando sus nervios perturbados. Si, el rubio disfrutaba todo ese dramita, para que negarlo. Si Sasuke pensaba que podía tirarse a alguien cada vez que se le daba la gana y no iba a tener consecuencias, pues muy mal por él. Ja.

Ya era su turno por preocuparse por sus seres queridos, como ellos se preocuparon y desvivieron por él cuando era un preadolescente un tanto transtornado, declarandole la guerra a medio mundo con su venita de rebelde sin causa y una forma de vestir un tanto cuestionable.

Pero no es que el blondo fuera un sádico, completamente, pero se alegraba de corazón al saber que Sasuke se preocupaba por su _familia. _¡Ya era hora!

Al fin, tras tanto drama, cierta silenciosa noche de Invierno, fría, sin nubes y con todo su manto estelar al descubierto y con luna llena, se escucho el llanto del único bebé que nacía en esa tardía hora en una sala de operaciones del hospital de la villa.

Ignorando los nervios, la alta seguridad que se cernió en el lugar de uno que otro escuadrón ANBU, contando a una Hokage borracha, un Naruto y Hinata interrumpidos a mitad de un asunto privado, con un mes de anticipación, la siempre confiable lentitud y exasperación de Kakashi, un arranque psicópata de Juugo, los siempre bienvenido comentarios de Sai, los gritos de de la futura madre que maldecían a Sasuke junto con amenazas de muerte y castración, llego al mundo un sano y precioso bebé.

Uchiha Kazuki fue un bebé varón de fácil unos tres y medio kg, completamente sano, con una mata de pelo color negro (con matices purpúreos eléctricos con ayuda de un buen enfoque de la luz), con todos sus miembros perfectos y un rostro absolutamente adorable, pero a claras señas, todas las facciones de su padre. Menos la frente, cosa clara.

La cosita más linda e inocente que pudieras ver. Las penurias pasadas habían bien válido la pena. ¿Los problemas a futuro para la nueva familia del Uchiha? Aún lejanos y con la confianza de afrontarlos lo mejor posible.

El poco corazón y el pedacito de alma que aún conservaba el pelinegro tras tantos traumas y sufrimientos, se henchían de gusto y felicidad en su ser.

Todo era posible. Tenía esperanza.

¿Esperanza?

¿Por qué no?

Con una pequeña sonrisa (sincera, tierna, genuina y orgullosa) y con aprobación de su pareja, la madre de su hijo (Hijo, que pesada y preciosa palabra), esa misma noche decidió el nombre de su primogénito.

**Kazuki.**

_Kazu_ (paz) y _Ki,_ de 'nozomi' (esperanza)

Si, era un buen inicio.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Solo hubo un curioso detalle que salió a la vista tras un tiempo...

El querido Kazuki no dejaba de parecerse cada día más y más a su difunto (ahora si, todos completamente seguros y comprobado) ancestro... Uchiha Madara...

...

...

De hecho solo físicamente, esa rebelde, larga e incontrolable mata de pelo.

Pero eso le era suficiente a la gente para que creyera que el pandemónium iba a volver a estallar.

Cosa que le daban enormes ganas a Naruto y Sasuke de darse de golpes contra la pared.

...

...

...

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, traumas o chimes...? En un comentario estaría bien.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**PENITENZA**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Mal lenguaje, insinuaciones, personas ignorantes frustradas, el destino, karma, OOC y **Crack**~

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** Naruto y Cía. NO me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tener un hijo no es tener un ramo de rosas...<strong>

º º º

Naruto había pasado por grandes dificultades en su vida. Desde su inicio. Quizás incluso desde antes de su concepción…

Pero había salido adelante. No había sido fácil ni bonito. Sobre todo bonito.

Fueron difíciles años los de su niñez y pubertad. Y no porque cosas de los más peliagudas y jodidas le habían ocurrido en su juventud, significaba que los años venideros (hasta el final de sus días) fueran a ser de lo más tranquilos. Él lo sabía de sobra, no era el alegre ingenuo de los que muchos aún opinaban de él.

Así que con la mentalidad más que lista para encarar a lo que le deparase su futuro, se había resignado a lo que la vida le escupiera en la cara, por más cruel e inverosímil que fuese. Tanto así como el esperarse que alguno de sus amados hijos se rebelara, le declarase la guerra convirtiéndose al lado oscuro, una invasión de ardillas rabiosas y vengativas… o alguna otra cosita así. Cuando menos sabía, creía tontamente él, no sería igual de sorprendente que lo acontecido en la última guerra, o eso esperaba de corazón.

Pero de algo de lo que estaba muy, muy seguro, es que entre los muchos escenarios posibles o las malas jugadas del destino que temía llegarán a presentársele para resolver (como casi siempre), la situación en la que estaba metido justo ahora **no** era una de ellas.

Estaba seguro que ni al Ermitaño de los Seis Caminos se le habría presentado semejante contrariedad.

Y siendo francos, ya estando involucrado en (otro) semejante drama existencial, Naruto volvía a considerar lo injusta que era la vida con él al verse impensadamente en la penosa situación de volver a comparar las odiosas diferencias entre la vida de su amigo, cierto Uchiha, y la suya.

No es que la vida de Sasuke haya sido de lo más encantadora, pero Sasuke tuvo aún así una gran cantidad de cosas que Naruto le envidió en su debido tiempo. Y para el colmo de males, Sasuke va y tira por caño mucho de las cosas buenas de la vida que aún poseía y se obsesiona con un malsano trauma infantil en cometer fratricidio. (Ok, todo hombre, grande o pequeño, que cuente con un trauma, siempre parte de la infancia, según los estudios realizados por especialistas y… y… ¿De qué estaba hablando el rubio? Ah, sí, lo injusto que son algunos hechos de la vida con él)

¿Por qué?

Si, Uchiha Sasuke, el tipo mala leche más odiado, cotizado, envidiado, asocial, voluble, incomprendido, vengativo, orgulloso y de los hombres más poderosos del continente… ¡Va y le toca el 'suegro' más buena onda y comprensivo que uno podría merecerse! (Descontando al mejor suegro, que es el que ya está muerto, cough cough) Si, a ese bastardo le suelen tocar buenas cosas y no las aprecia cómo se debe. Maldito.

¿Y a él, a Naruto, qué le toca?

¡El suegro agrio, severo y estirado! ¡Sobre todo el súper-ninja-que-lo-ve-todo jefe de un noble y temido Clan!

¡Al averno con todo!

¿Lo ven?

¡La vida no era justa!

Al seco de Sasuke, que le ha escupido a la vida tanto como la vida a él, le toca el suegro bueno.

Y Naruto, que se ha partido el lomo y esforzado el doble de los demás, tratando de hacer las cosas correctas y rompiéndose la cara más de una vez por defender a los otros y hacerlos ver la luz al final del túnel ¡Va y le toca el suegro hostil!

¡No se vale! ¿Ya lo había dicho?

Cada vez que Naruto recordaba aquella ilegalidad le daban ganas de hacer berrinche y patalear.

Afortunadamente el Byakugan no permitía leer la mente también, que de ser así el rubio ya hubiera sido _Jyukenizado_ por cierto Patriarca de aquí a Kiri más de una vez por todas las cosas que pensaba Naruto de él.

Es decir, el papá de su querida amiga, el 'suegro' en cuestión de tal fulanito pelinegro, era bastante ameno y fraterno, no era de demasiados miramientos y no muy especial al vigilar los modales ni etiqueta de los demás (a diferencia de cierto suegro ojiblanco, grr), hasta era simpático una vez superabas sus pocas excentricidades y su complejo de padre sobreprotector. Lo que significaba que Sasuke tenía, si bien no en bandeja de plata, una situación favorable con su padre político y no encontraba las puertas cerradas en caso de alguna consulta o consuelo en cuestión familiar. El pelinegro gozaba de una buena y confiable fuente de sabiduría y experiencia en la crianza de los hijos.

Naruto sabía que eso del sentido común era algo que tanto a él como a Sasuke les faltaba. Pero cuando menos tendría la decencia de recurrir a cierto padre político cuando tratará de educar a sus hijos.

Así que volviendo al meollo del asunto y relacionado con las quejas de Sasuke, Naruto no alcanzaba a comprender porque si tal pelinegro tenía problema con su adorable retoño, ¿por qué no consultaba el tema con su digno 'suegro' en lugar de ir y venirle a echar a perder el día con sus dramas domésticos?

Ah, cierto.

El bendito orgullo.

El maldito no sería siquiera de rebajar su pedantería y confesar ante el padre de su mujer que tenía problemas con su hijo, o que no tenía ni una puñetera idea de qué hacer con la pequeña bomba sin seguro que tenía en sus manos conocido mejor como Uchiha Kazuki.

Naruto bufó internamente.

Sasuke no iría ni con su propio padre (si es que estuviera vivo) y punto. Que dado caso, considerando al hombre y lo que se dice de él, bien da igual que estuviera muerto que vivo. Él no fue lo que se consideraría material paterno: la acongojada infancia de Sasuke antes de la matanza del clan y lo particular que era Itachi, indicaban claramente que hubo más de una cosa (excluyendo las tendencias genocidas contra la familia más próxima) que Fugaku la había cagado más de una vez en todos esos años al fungir su papel como padre.

¿O solo era cuestión de los líderes de clanes el ser un tanto ineptos en eso de la paternidad? ¿O quizás solo era un defecto tanto en Uchihas como Hyugas?

Aunque…

Viéndolo bien eso de la paternidad, junto con la capacidad emocional para relacionarse con otros, era un defecto congénito de todos los hombres Uchiha el haber nacido sin las nociones básicas para una u otra... o ambas cosas. Naruto no había conocido con detenimiento a una fémina de ese clan así que por ahora les daba el beneficio de la duda. ¿Cómo semejante clan había prosperado durante tantos años? Estaba fuera del alcance de entendimiento del Uzumaki. No, esperen, el clan fue masacrado por los suyos. Si, tarde o temprano les iba a salir el tiro por la culata. Ja ja.

Tratando de no sonreír ante esa cruenta ironía de la vida, Naruto volvió a echar un rápido vistazo a su amigo.

Bien, digamos que la falta de iluminación de su amigo ante su _nefasto_ problema no era del todo por su exceso de orgullo, si no por su exceso de analfabetismo social.

Y algo de estupidez.

Y una falta de humildad y aceptación de reconocimiento a otros. Léase, su 'suegro'.

El rubio juraba que cuando trato de hacer entender a Neji que dejará de lado sus ideas funestas del destino, le había causado muchos menos dolores de cabeza que esto. ¿Pero qué se le hace?

Naruto, desde que comenzó con su _Nindo_, busco ayuda o consejo de otros, aceptando el hecho de que él solo no podía. Como persona, como shinobi, como amigo, como camarada o como líder. Incluso hoy, como esposo y padre. Así que hasta el día de hoy, con más miedito que con pena, el rubio ojiazul no vacilaba (demasiado, en algún momento tenía que dar su brazo a torcer) en consultar con su honorable suegro sus dudas. Y no era fácil.

Como paréntesis, una cosa que Naruto ignoraba a la fecha, pero era que Hyuuga Hiashi se sentía muy orgulloso y agradecido que su 'hijo' lo buscara en busca de desahogo y apoyo respecto al bienestar de su familia. Tomando en cuenta su opinión muy a pesar de que él también había cometido una cantidad garrafal de errores como padre.

Pero bueno… Uno podría pensar que como buen amigo Naruto compartiría el conocimiento ganado de su honorable suegro con su amigo pelinegro.

Sería lo obvio pero… ¡Nah!

¡A la jodida!

A él le había costado su trabajo el rendirse frente a su suegro. ¡Qué le costará al Uchiha también el ir a dar la cara con el suyo! Ya había sido suficiente tratar de salvarlo de sí mismo a este terco vengador como para ahora darle la respuesta así como si nada a sus problemas paternales.

Si Sasuke, al igual que Naruto quién se digno a consultar a su honorable padre, su 'suegro' le hubiera ayudado a explicarle lo siguiente. (Naruto aún recordaba el cansino suspiro y el gesto decaído que había dado Hiashi justo antes de iniciar esa charla con él)

... Vivir en tiempos de guerra y tiempos de paz tiene mayores diferencias y trasfondos de los que se puede ver a simple vista.

Durante tiempos de guerra, un padre, no importando su rango dentro de la aldea ya sea shinobi o civil, o su cargo incluso, yendo desde un simple Genin a un Jounin o líder de un clan, la forma de educar a sus hijos no variaba gran cosa, quizás solo en dejar en claro en el tipo de responsabilidades o consecuencias que sufrirían sus fracasos.

Un padre bueno, en aquellos tiempos, era aquel que lograra que sus hijos sobrevivieran aquella dura época, no criaban a un hijo, entrenaban a un soldado.

No importando mucho algunas secuelas. El mayor orgullo es haber obtenido éxito en haber formado a un buen guerrero, o cuando menos un buen elemento en el cumplimiento de su deber.

El orgullo de la familia, el honor del clan, la esperanza de una villa, el héroe de la nación. Ese era el fruto y el resultado que todos anhelaban tener.

Una relación padre e hijo era una relación jefe-subordinado.

Palmadas en la espalda, festejar cumpleaños, recordar las primeras palabras o los primeros pasos de un infante, cosas como abrazos afectuosos, charlas de padre a hijo, visitas al parque, notar los cambios de humor en un joven, las crisis existenciales comunes en la adolescencia, los cambios de la pubertad, las amistades de sus hijos, sus gustos y hobbies, sus inseguridades, la paciencia y la comprensión... Todo ello no era útil o bien visto.

Así que nadie tenía mucho tiempo de prestar atención a la etapa crucial de desarrollo y crecimiento físico y emocional en la que se encontraban esos infantes, a un paso a nada de ser adultos y guerreros, arrojados a la lucha. Si bien siempre hubo casos esporádicos de problemas o rebeldía, castigos o actos incomprensibles durante las filas, nadie se intereso en buscar la causa o atacar el problema de raíz.

Todo parecía ir perfecto. Ok, eran tiempos de guerra, caos y muerte, pero cuando menos los padres aún sabían cómo tratar con sus engendros y los problemas domésticos eran casi mínimos y muy fácilmente ignorados.

Los problemas, irónicamente, surgían cuando se llegaba a cierta paz y un breve lapso del cese al fuego.

El conocido régimen de la relación padre-hijo simplemente no era del todo viable. Sin demasiada presión, sin cuestiones de vida o muerte o alguna guerra desatada en el país vecino, la actitud rígida de los padres para con sus hijos se veía deplorablemente rechazada porque simplemente… los jóvenes no le veían mucho sentido.

Nadie podía culpar a ambas partes realmente. Quizás solo a algunos padres o familias demasiado conservadores, que no eran adeptos a asimilar el cambio y convertían las infancias de sus retoños en verdaderos dramas existenciales.

Con los relativos tiempos de paz, con un estilo de vida diferente y distintos problemas políticos- sociales que lidiar, las nuevas generaciones comenzaron a mostrar abiertamente y sin muchas preocupaciones, esos cambios de aptitud y conducta que no eran bienvenidas por los adultos mayores.

No era una plaga, no era una enfermedad, no era una pandemia ni una moda como llegaron a pensar los mayores con la nueva generación de ninjas; simplemente era lo que siempre estuvo allí pero que, tras años de conflicto y riguroso entrenamiento, lo que había quedado enterrado e ignorado durante tanto tiempo, ahora salía a luz del día.

Los cambios de la pubertad a la adolescencia y toda esa ciencia psicológica.

O algo así iba más o menos la explicación que había ofrecido Hiashi a Naruto para dar a entender su forma de educar a sus hijas. No buscaba el perdón del rubio a los malos pasos que dio, pero cuando menos buscaba que su _hijo_ viera momentáneamente las cosas desde su punto de vista; y meditara todo aquello que no debía ser repetido, **no** cuando menos en los tiempos de paz que se mantenía bajo su regencia. Para que supiera cómo actuar como un buen padre en esta época pacifica o cuando la situación lo requiriera y tuviera que arremangarse las mangas y criar a sus hijos en una época caótica.

Y francamente había sido una charla muy fructuosa para Naruto. Una que le ayudo a discernir cuando tratar a sus hijos como valiosos guerreros o verlos como las pequeñas personitas en crecimiento que tenía a su cargo para educar y cuidar.

Peeeeeeeeeeero…

Sasuke no tenía ni una puñetera idea de eso y Naruto no tenía intenciones de ser ahora la luz que iluminará su oscura ignorancia sobre la vida y las cuestiones emocionales.

Así que a deshacerse de él.

— Mira, Sasuke. — decía tras un cansado suspiro y fingiendo una inconmensurable congoja — Realmente me gustaría ayudarte con Kazuki… —

— Mentira —

— Cierto —

— Además crees que estoy exagerando —

— También —

— Y estás disfrutando de mi consternación —

— ¿Es muy obvio? —

— … —

Otro suspiro — ¿Sabes que no soy el único con el que puedes hablar al respecto de esto, verdad? ¿Se te ha ocurrido discutirlo con… no sé… la madre de tu hijo, para empezar? —

— Su opinión no cuenta — espeto secamente.

Naruto, tratándose de cualquier otra persona, pudo haberse encabronado de haber escuchado semejante comentario misógino, pero tratándose de Sasuke, lo que acababa de decir era más mentira que decir que Naruto odiaba el ramen. Sasuke podría sin mucho preámbulo volver la espalda a todo el mundo, nuevamente, quizás a excepción de muy _muy_ pocas personas, y al principio de esa pequeña lista se encontraba su mujer. Sasuke jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, joder, incluso no lo admitiría a sí mismo ni en sus pensamientos, pero se arrancaría los ojos o se tragaría su lengua antes de volver a hacerle las mismas jaladas que le hizo durante tanto tiempo.

— Ella no te hizo caso, ¿cierto? — inquirió Naruto arqueando una ceja.

— … —

— … —

—…—

—…—

— Ella dice que no ve ningún problema, que todo es algo normal —

— Bueno, no es que quisiera menospreciar su juicio considerando que ella no ha dejado de amarte y decidió estar a tu lado a pesar de lo diva que aún te pones, muchas cosas que ella considere normales **no** lo son. _Pero_ debo de concordar con ella que esta situación es algo relativamente normal —

— … —

— Si no me crees ¿porqué no vas con alguien más a preguntar? ¡No soy el único padre de un adolescente! —

— ¿Y? —

Naruto se paso las manos por la cara en un gesto desesperado.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido preguntarle a Kakashi? —

Ahora Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

— Su hijo ya no es un adolescente — respondió.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Con mayor razón deberías de ir con él!, ¿quién mejor que él que ya supero esta etapa? —

— Es mejor notar esta clase de cambios en alguien que asemeje su edad —

— ¡Pues ve con Iruka, entonces! —

— ¿Estás loco? No sé a qué te refieres a que Kazuki es un adolescente alegando que esa es la respuesta que busco para mi problema, pero estoy seguro que ese hijo suyo y los… _problemas_ particulares que tiene son cosas que van más allá de la famosa adolescencia —

Naruto abrió la boca para refutar eso y desmentir todas esas habladurías sobre el hijo de su muy estimado y antiguo maestro, pero no había modo. Él mismo había presenciado más de una vez el peculiar carácter de ese chico. Por Dios, ningún Yamanaka estaba dispuesto a meterse a esa conflictiva cabecita suya.

— ¡Por Dios, teme! En algún lado encontrarás alguien más que te ayude. No tengo que ser forzosamente yo — espetaba con desesperación arrojando las manos al cielo.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

— Seré tu mejor amigo, tu más grande rival, tu consejero, tu compadre, tu hermano fraterno, la voz de tu consciencia y quizás tu maldita bolsa de golpeo y a quién recurres cuando metes la pata en tu casa y te corren a dormir afuera, ¡pero no soy tu única fuente de sabiduría emocional! —

Si es que con mayor motivo, el Uchiha arrugó más el gesto.

— El que haya hecho la promesa de regresarte a Konoha y dar la cara por ti para que te perdonarán por tu traición y demás beldades tuyas, tener que explicarle a la gente que esa expresión de mala leche que siempre te cargas es natural en ti y me preocupara por tu sanidad mental no implica que siempre, SIEMPRE, voy a tener que ser **yo** el que tenga que resolverte tus dudas. Ya gaste al menos tres años de mi vida entrenando como loco con tal de traer tu orgulloso trasero de regreso a la Villa después que te largaste con ese pedófilo que le daba chupetones a chicos preadolescentes —

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar eso en paz? — bufo hastiado poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Lo de Orochimaru molestando a pubertos? —

— ¿Lo de cuando me fui de la Villa? —

— ¡Nunca! ¡Fueron tres años, maldito! ¡Y la primera vez que nos volvemos a ver, trataste de matarnos, malnacido! ¿O es que eso se te olvido? —

— Hn —

— ¡Y aparte de creerte un vengador, uno tenía que salvar tu culo por tus instintos suicidas! ¡Mira que presentarte a la reunión de los Kages! —

— Uhm… —

— ¡Y soportar tus tendencias vengativas! ¡Es que tú parecías no ser feliz si no tenías a alguien de quién vengarte! —

— Esta bien, quizás si fue un poco… —

— ¡Y por eso mismo cambiabas de bando como cambiabas de calcetines! Me sorprende que a último minuto no hubieras aceptado luchar a favor de Madara… —

— Si, ya entendí... —

— Y los tomates, ¡no me hagas recordarte el maldito problema que tenemos con los espantados agricultores! ¡Tú ruin, malvada y malévola persona sin corazón! ¿Estarás satisfecho? —

— ¡SI, YA ENTENDÍ TU PUNTO MALDITA SEA, YA CIERRA TU BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! —

— Jódete — le enseño el dedito grosero al Uchiha — Además no sé que tanto jaleo armas y te quejas de Kazuki. De tal palo, tal astilla a fin de cuentas —

— Yo no… —

— ¡Ah-ah! — le interrumpió el rubio blandiéndole su dedo índice — ¿Quieres que te recuerde todas esas cositas que ya habías hecho a su edad? —

— Eran tiempos de guerra, Naruto —

— Pft — bufó con sorna — Tiempos difíciles, mi padre encerró a un Bijuu en su primogénito; tiempos de paz y mandaron a tu hermano a deshacerse de tu familia. Excusas, excusas — explicaba el blondo con un movimiento un simple movimiento de mano.

— … —

— ¿O es necesario que vuelva a tener que restregarte en la cara tus otros trapitos sucios? — amenazaba el Uzumaki sacando de quién sabe donde un folder color beige y blandiéndolo frente a la cara de un enfurruñado Uchiha.

Sasuke podría bien si sentirse ofendido que por qué diablos Naruto trataba su archivo personal como si fueran simples pañuelos desechables: siempre a la mano. Pero quizás después de tantos intentos de asesinato o mutilación por su parte, quizás el rubio tenía un poco de derecho a usarlo en su contra. Siempre y cuando Naruto no se sobrepasara mucho con sus sermones y lo hiciera enfadar demasiado, Sasuke podría ir con el chisme a Hinata y acusar a su esposo de abuso de poder y andar jugueteando con los archivos del personal…

Hn.

— No es necesario —

— ¿Seguro? —

— ¿Y me acusas a mí de dramático? —

— Pues no me provoques — clamó dejando caer el folder sobre su escritorio como un sonoro _FLAP._

…

…

…

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué? — rompió el enrarecido silencio Sasuke.

Naruto suspiro fatigado mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz — Mira, bastardo… Por un lado me alegra saber que estás esforzándote por entender y llevarte bien con tu hijo, pero por otro lado debes de comprender que hay más puntos de vista y opiniones que cuenten y valgan la pena, aparte de la mía. No te va a matar el andar con tus demás compañeros y preguntarles o contarles tu problema en busca de respuestas —

— Es obvio que esa cuestión no me mataría… —

— ¿Lo ves? —

— …sin en cambio yo podría matarlos, nunca se sabe. —

— … —

— ¿Qué? —

— Orden de tu Hokage: No está permitido matar o mutilar, tampoco traumar o incapacitar a tus demás compatriotas en tu búsqueda por el entendimiento de la paternidad. Principalmente a Gai y a Lee… Es más, ni siquiera les preguntes, ellos dos siguen estando estancados en la primaveral juventud que no creo que en algún momento de su vida vayan a llegar a la adolescencia… —

— Hn —

— Vamos, Sasuke. Has enfrentado cosas peores y has cometido infinidad de errores inexcusables pero a fin de cuentas, con el tiempo hemos logrado absolverte. —

— ¿No te referirás perdonarme? —

— No imbécil, absolver y perdonar son cosas distintas. Y de lo último aún hay astillas que limar por más años que hayas cumplido en prisión —

— justo y cierto. —

— Así que ahora ve con tu nueva obsesión en la vida y suerte~ —

— Una última cosa antes de irme —

Naruto rumio exasperadamente — ¿Qué? ¿Por Dios, ahora qué? —

— Yo no, y enfatizo, **NO** me comporte igual que él a esa edad, hn. —

Naruto lo contemplo severamente durante varios segundos y con una voz realmente carente de emoción, le respondió — No, Sasuke, es obvio que no. Si te hace feliz escuchar eso y que de una vez me dejes seguir con mi existencia, que así sea —

— Bien —

— Afortunadamente él cuenta con una sanidad mental mejor de lo que podíamos pedir y ha estado lejos de malas compañías —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— ¿No es obvio? Es cierto que tú, a la edad de Kazuki, no eras igual de _pernicioso_ como dices ¿Cómo lo ibas a ser si antes de llegar a esa edad tú ya habías hecho y deshecho todo lo posible que un chico rebelde se le vino en gana? A los 17 ya estabas bastante tranquilo, encerrado en una celda , sin causar mal al mundo _porque_ para entonces _ya_ habías traicionado a tu aldea, roto el corazón de media población de la villa, ser un arrogante estirado orgulloso, irte con un peligroso criminal con tendencias y gustos sexuales que no vale la pena psicoanalizar ahorita, los intentos de asesinato de tus colegas, declararle la guerra a medio mundo y sin olvidar el formar y liderar tu propio grupito de, déjame echarte en cara, adolescentes renegados que si no fuera suficiente: estaban alterados genéticamente. Por los bigotes del Kyuubi, alterados genéticamente… Como si ser adolescentes a mitad de un conflicto armado no fuera suficientemente malo, aparte tenían que ser alterados genéticamente por Orochimaru — Naruto negaba con pesadez esa horrible combinación. — Esa serpiente estaba más perturbada de lo que creí… —

— … —

— ¡Ok! — dijo de pronto Naruto con un instantáneo y perturbador cambio de humor — Pero viendo el lado positivo de todo este asunto es que, si a la edad que ya tiene tu hijo y no ha hecho nada de esto, ¡significa que las probabilidades de que las haga a futuro son realmente remotas! ¿No es genial? —

— ¿Supongo? —

— Oh, bastardo — expresaba con paciencia Naruto — Sé que nadie puede tener un hijo modelo e ideal como el mío, pero Kazuki no es _tan_ malo… —

— Hn —

— Y sabes que pudo haber sido peor — reprocho el otro y Sasuke no pudo más que morderse los labios y aceptar eso esa cruda verdad — Mira, yo también tengo problemas con Haruki aunque no lo creas — se encogía de hombros el rubio — Cosas no tan dramáticas o sobre exageradas como las tuyas porque no tenemos esa pared emocional estorbándonos como a ustedes dos, no porque mi chico sea genial implica que todo sea perfecto. Y Kazuki es, a su modo, admirable, créeme. Me cae bien y no soy el único. —

— Lo sé… Es solo que, ahora todo es tan confuso… —

— Paciencia, ya irás descubriendo que todo esto es una etapa. Y nada que ver con tus locas ideas que tu hijo anda planeando una revolución o tiene algún plan secreto malvado y cosas así… —

Sasuke se permitió suspirar. — Quizás… Es un buen chico. —

— Claro que lo es, tiene a una buena madre y un padre… uhm, que aún trata de no perderse otra vez en el sendero de la vida y ese esfuerzo cuenta mucho. Y ambos hacen un buen trabajo. — sonreía satisfecho el Hokage. — Un extraordinario trabajo en equipo me encanta decir —

— Gracias, dobe —

— Y… por lo mismo que sé que Kazuki es un buen chico — de pronto decía Naruto con una sonrisa más que forzada, maléfica — Te recomiendo que le recuerdes que más le vale tener las manos quietas — Malvada, definitivamente era una sonrisa pérfida y prometedora a mucho dolor — O de lo contrario me veré obligado a tener que arrancarle uno a uno cada miembro de su cuerpo si me entero de cualquier avance que no me guste. Y cuando me refiero a cada miembro de su cuerpo, me refiero a todos sus _miembros_ ¿Me entiendes, Sasuke? —

La serenidad, la frialdad y esa cantidad justa de promesa de dolor y sufrimiento, todo ese instinto asesino destilado en cada palabra que había dicho el Uzumaki durante su amable amenaza hacían que Sasuke sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo… ¡Sabía que de algún modo había influido de manera significante a su amigo, lo sabía! ¡Esa era una amenaza digna que lanzar! ¡Una advertencia que de no ser seguida, sería pagada y honrada con sangre! ¡Algo que se vislumbraba a llevar a cabo una venganza! Se sentía tan orgulloso de haber mal influenciado al rubio de tal forma que en su alegría inicial se le estaba escapando que era una amenaza que afectaba severamente la integridad física de su primogénito.

Mhm...

Pero su hijo era ya mayorcito para saber a que se estaba metiendo y a hacerse responsables de sus propias decisiones. Y si cometía una falta que excusará que el propio Hokage lo castrará, pues ni modo. Algún día tendría que aprender su lección sobre controlar sus impulsos y emociones.

Sobre todo aquellos aspectos de posesividad típicas de un Uchiha.

Aunque esa amenaza bien podría ser perjudicial para el Clan y aún los planes en desarrollo de volver a hacer resurgir a los Uchiha...

El pelinegro recordó mágicamente que afortunadamente tenía otros lindos retoños a los cuales dejarles ese deber en dado caso Kazuki no quedará del todo funcional para esa importante tarea.

Si. Kazuki aprendería su lección, Naruto quedaría satisfecho con el castigo, Sasuke quedaría libre de esa culpa y responsabilidad y su familia seguiría prosperando.

Si, todo estaba bien en su mundo…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ahora si solo lograra captar mejor eso de la adolescencia y que se supone implicaba, su mundo sería perfecto.

* * *

><p>¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, traumas, chismes?<p>

¿Cuál es la obsesión de este nuevo Uchiha?  
>¿Hay más como él?<br>¿Porque Naruto no deja de presumir sobre su hijo?

**EDIT:** He publicado una encuesta respecto a mis historias en general. Me gustaría y agradecería mucho que pudieran darle una visita.


End file.
